helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamasaki Rinne
Hamasaki Rinne ''(Rinne Hamasaki, 浜崎輪廻 )'' was born August 19, 2000. She is currently a member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. It was announced that she would be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on June 19th, 2011 at the Shiodome AX event, alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi and Hamaura Ayano. Hamasaki is also a former member of the Saitama dance team, SAITAMA KATZ. As of December 2, 2012, she is no longer a Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and is currently a member of Beach Musume -10. History 2009-2010 In January of 2009, Hamasaki, at only nine years of age, joined the Saitama dance team "SAITAMA KATZ". SAITAMA KATZ is known for the intense dance formations, and for years of winning Japan and international dance competitions. May 18,2010, it was reported that Hamasaki had left the dance team, her last performance being the "ASIA'S BEST DANCE GROUP 2010 COMPETITION" on March 11,2010. 2011 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 9th generation. She made it to the finalists, but failed. On June 19, Hamasaki Rinne auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and passed. She was added alongside Taguchi Natsumi,Yoshihashi Kurumi,and Hamaura Ayano at the Shiodame Event. 2012 On May 12, it was announced that Morning Musume's 9th generation member Saburo Mami, Hamasaki, and the following kenshuusei: Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Oda Sakura and Kosuga Fuyuka would be starring in the stage play called "Idol✰Days". The stage play was set to take place June 22-25th. July 8, Hamaura Ayamo and Hamasaki opened their pairing ameba blog called "HamaHama Chan!!" September 28, It was revealed that Hamasaki was pracitipating in the Beach Musume -10 1st Generation ~ Juu Onna ~ 2012 auditions. December 2, Hamasaki passed the Beach Musume -10 auditions,alongside 9 other girls. December 11, the blog HamaHama Chan!! ''was closed. Both girls made their own blogs, but Hamaura posted "I am very mad at Hamasaki. I feel like I can not trust her anymore". When asked about the situation, Hamasaki stated: ''"She is upset because we promised to join the same group at the same time. But Hamaura did not participate in the Beach Musume -10 auditions, even though I asked her to. I wanted to participate in the auditions, so I did them without Hamaura. She comfronted me after I won and I tried to explain. So I guess we are no longer friends." 2013 February 18,it was confirmed that Hamaura and Hamasaki made up. Bio *'Name: '''Hamasaki Rinne (浜崎輪廻) *'Nickname: Rinne (輪廻),HamaRin (浜凛),Rinnene *'Birthplace: '''Saitama, Japan *'Birthdate: ' *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '160 cm *'Hello!Project Status: **'2011-06-19 Hello!Project Kenshuusei **2011-06-20 Hello!Project Member **2012-12-02 Egg Graduated **2012-12-02 Beach Musume -10 Member *'Up Front PROMOTION:' **'2011-06-20 Member *'Years In Hello!Project: '''1 year *'Months in Beach Musume -10: 2 months *'''Beach Musume -10 Color: Dark Blue *'Hobbies:' Singing,Roller Skating,Being Myself *'Special Skills: '''Breakdancing,Roller skating *'Favorite Color: Blue,Purple and Teal *'Favorite Food: '''Melon *'Favorite Manga: 'High School Debut *'Favorite Song: 'VERY BEAUTY (Berryz Koubou) *'Favorite Words: '"This is forever.There is no end." *'Motto: '"Fight to the finish!" *'Audition Song: 'The Kyoto "Aishiteru" Song (Nakamura Ayame) *'Looks Up To: 'Natsuyaki Miyabi *'Hello!Project Groups: **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2012) **Beach Musume -10 (2012-present) **Sore Wa Shoujou (2012-present) Singles Participated In Hello!Project Kenshuusei #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (彼女になりたいっ！！！; I Want to Be Your Girlfriend) - Hamasaki Rinne, Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Taguchi Natsumi Beach Musume -10 #Sunahama Sore Wa Shoujou #Get Together!It Girls! Works Theater #2012.06.22~25 Idol✰Days (as Hamasaki Jun) TV Dramas #2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (as Shirou Gina) #2012-2013 Class Kaichou Lili-Chan! (as Akamatsu Star) Trivia *She is close friends with Hamaura Ayano and their pairing was called 'HamaHama'.Although,within the group Beach Musume -10, she is close friends with Miyoshi Mana. *Tsunku said she is smart in dancing, but needs to improve on controlling her voice. *Miyamoto Karin once asked her if she was Hamaura Ayano's twin sister. *Says her goal is to be a "confident idol that can be relied on". *Hamasaki is an only child. *During the summer,she often goes to Aichi to visit her grandparents. *Hamasaki is said to have an "interesting personality" by Kihara Nina. *Hamasaki's goal was to sing a duet with Natsuyaki Miyabi. The goal was succeeded when Natsuyaki and Hamasaki performed "Kimi No Tomodachi" at the Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~. *Is a big fan of Natsuyaki Miyabi.In fact,she often goes to Berryz Koubou concerts to wish her good luck and she said that if she could be any Hello!Project member,she would be Natsuyaki Miyabi. *When asked what is her dream for the Kenshuusei, she said "My dream is that every member will become an idol one day." *Her favorite kaomoji emoticon is: ヾ(；ﾟ(OO)ﾟ)ﾉ. *Tsunku stated that the only reason why she did not make Morning Musume's 9th generation is because she was so young (being only 10 years old at the time) and did not wanted to put too much pressure on her. *When asked what her specialty is,Hamasaki said: **''"My specialty is being myself.I see tons of girls these days being someone they're not,and that usually costs them alot.Yes,I like up to Miyabi for her personality and her vocal skills,but that does not mean I actually want to BE HER."'' *Hamasaki said that she wished that she had good acting skills like Imada Rika. *Hamasaki once had a dance competition against Ishida Ayumi,and won. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Births in 2000 Category:Beach Musume -10 Category:August Births Category:Dark Blue Member Color